Snarry Drabbles
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlady. Snarry drabbles. Různé autorky, různé příběhy. Harry Potter/Severus Snape. 100 slov.
1. Síla květin 1

**»»««**

* * *

**Síla květin 1/4**

_**Flower Power**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1643954 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 4x100 slov**

**Poznámečka: **Trochu si to zkouškové osladíme, ne?

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Síla květin 1/4**

**»»««**

Když v květnu začaly přicházet májové květiny, Severus byl nedůvěřivý. Konečně, kdo by mohl posílat květiny jemu? _A ještě k tomu květiny určené k dvoření se_, pomyslel si a kritickým okem zkoumal kytici z akátu a aster. _Symbolizující tajnou lásku a důvěru._ Ach Merline.

Přirozeně prošťáral kytici kvůli případným kletbám, ale byla čistá. Zvedl ji. Opatrně nasál tu omamnou vůni.

Došel k názoru, že odesílatel netušit, co květy naznačují. Zavrtěl hlavou a postavil si aranžmá na stůl. _Je to šprým._

Ale nepřipadalo mu to jako šprým.

A tak si Severus květiny ponechal. A světe div se, přiměly ho k úsměvu.

**»»««**


	2. Síla květin 2

**»»««**

* * *

**Síla květin 2/4**

_**Flower Power**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1643954 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 4x100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Síla květin 2/4**

**»»««**

V nadcházejících týdnech Severus obdržel další kytice z májových květin. Všechny měly romantický a symbolický význam.

Přišly rudé karafiáty značící čistou lásku, konvalinky jako symbol štěstí a růže rozličných barev.

Vůbec nic neprozrazovalo odesílatele, ale Severus měl své podezření. Měli jen dva nové přírůstky do profesorského sboru. A protože Longbottom měl pletky s Hanou, nástupnicí Madame Rosmerty, mohlo to znamenat jen jediné. Byl to ten druhý přírůstek.

Severus už toho začínal mít tak akorát. Jednoho podvečera si to napochodoval k Nebelvírské věži.

Když Potter otevřel své dveře, Severus byl připraven. „Kytky, Pottere? Vážně?"

Potter se usmál. „Přivedly tě sem, ne?"

**»»««**


	3. Síla květin 3

**»»««**

* * *

**Síla květin 3/4**

_**Flower Power**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

******alisanne . insanejournal . com/1643954 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 4x100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Síla květin 3/4**

**»»««**

Jakmile byl uvnitř Potterových komnat, povšimnul si záplavy májových květin. „Nechal sis je posílat i pro sebe?" zeptal se suše.

Potter se zasmál. „V podstatě. Když jsem ti je začal kupovat, dopřál jsem si je také. Jsou... povzbudivé."

„Vskutku," zamumlal Severus v tichém souhlasu.

„Nedáš si skleničku?"

„Brandy."

Vyzbrojeni drinky, usadili se na pohovku.

„Proč květiny?" zajímalo Severuse.

„Jsou správný způsob jak si namluvit čaroděje." Potter se usmál a Severus zalapal po dechu, naprosto šokován.

„Námluvy?"

„Ano." Potter se mu zahleděl přímo do očí. „Je to tak... v pořádku?"

Když se k němu Potter naklonil, Severus vydechnul. „Je to... přijatelné."

**»»««**


	4. Síla květin 4

**»»««**

* * *

**Síla květin 4/4**

_**Flower Power**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1643954 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 4x100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Síla květin 4/4**

**»»««**

„Májová svatba," pookřála Minerva, „je nádherná."

Severus naklonil hlavu. „Děkuji."

Sevřela rty. „Ačkoliv červen je klasičtější měsíc pro oddavky."

„Copak jsme kdy já a Harry brali věci klasickým způsobem?" zamumlal Severus.

Minerva se zasmála. „Pravda. Ale stejně, májové počasí umí být... vrtošivé."

„Umí," souhlasil Severus a prohlížel si oblohu, která slibovala déšť. „Květen pro nás má... nostalgický význam."

Pak se objevil Harry, který div nezářil. V klopě měl zastrčeny dva nerozvité kvítky růže. Ladily se Severusovými.

Setkali se před oltářem, Severus sevřel Harryho ruce ve svých a vděčně zavřel oči. Ceremoniál pokračoval a kolem nich se vznášela vůně májových květů.

**»» konec ««**


	5. Být obyčejný

**»»««**

* * *

**Být obyčejný**

_**Being ordinary**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1574725 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: G**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Být obyčejný**

**»»««**

„Není to Harry Potter?" zasyčela žena, která stála za nimi.

Harry bezděky strnul. Ačkoliv Snape navenek nijak nezareagoval, Harry vycítil, že i on je v pohotovosti.

„To těžko," odvětil muž. „Je takovej... obyčejnej."

Snapeovi se na rtech objevil úsměv.

„To jo," souhlasila žena. „Potter je rozhodně... vyšší."

Snape se otevřeně ušklíbal.

„Ale ten druhej trochu vypadá jako Snape," pokračoval muž. „Nejsou ti dva svoji?"

Žena si odfrkla. „Ten taky není nic extra, co?"

Harry se pobouřeně chystal otočit, ale Snape ho držel pevně. „Uklidni se," zamumlal. „Rád s tebou budu sdílet všední obyčejnost."

Harry se zazubil. Někdy byla všednost perfektní.

**»» konec ««**


	6. Nikdy není příliš brzy

**»»««**

* * *

**Nikdy není příliš brzy**

_**Never Too Early**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1570413 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Nikdy není příliš brzy**

**»»««**

Harry rozlepil oči a usmál se, když viděl, že Severus stále ještě spí. Nestávalo se často, že by spal déle než Harry. Harry využil šance si jej prostudovat.

Severus vypadal mladší než hned po válce, ačkoliv jeho dříve uhlově černé vlasy začínaly být protkány šedí. Harryho úsměv se rozšířil. _Prohlašoval by, že za ty šediny můžu já._

Zastrčil Severusovi za ucho pramen vlasů, který mu spadl přes tvář, a prsty začal hýčkat Severusovu jemnou kůži. Severus okamžitě otevřel oči. „Není příliš brzy na to, abych čelil sexuálnímu harašení?"

Harry se zazubil a vyhoupnul se nad něj. „Nikdy není příliš brzy."

**»» konec ««**


	7. Bezpečná práce

**»»««**

* * *

**Bezpečná práce**

_**Job security**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1501316 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: G**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

**Poznámečka: **Gratulace, Lenito!

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Bezpečná práce**

**»»««**

Harry zasténal. Otevřel oči. Okamžitě měl ke rtům přitisknutý hrnek. Polknul. Při té hořké chuti se zašklebil. Jen jediný člověk dokázal vyrábět tak odpornou medicínu!

„Severusi," zašeptal a zamžoural.

„Jsem tady," zamumlal Severus.

Harry si ulehčeně oddechnul. „Co se stalo?"

„Jako vždy jsi předstíral, že jsi nesmrtelný," odvětil Severus. „A ničemní padouchové se pokusili dokázat opak, jako vždy."

Navzdory všemu se Harry zasmál. „I to znamená být bystrozorem."

„Vskutku." Postel se pod Severusovou váhou prohnula. „Předpokládám, že mé napravován tvých zranění souvisí s tím, že jsem léčitel?"

„Nebo s tím, že mě miluješ?" navrhnul Harry.

Severus si trpitelsky povzdechnul. „Zjevně."

**»» konec ««**


	8. Povaha obětí

**»»««**

* * *

**Povaha obětí**

_**The Nature of Sacrifice**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

**alisanne . insanejournal . com/1506614 . html#cutid1**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Povaha obětí**

**»»««**

„Vánice v říjnu," zabručel Severus. Znechuceně se odvrátil od okna. „To je směšné i na Skotsko."

„Studenti mají radost," podotknul Harry.

„Přirozeně," zavrčel Severus. „Vždyť jim Minerva vyhlásila den sněhového volna. Nejspíše oslavují, že nemají výuku."

„To my taky," připomněl mu Harry.

Severus si povzdechnul. „Možná jsem si měl zorganizovat výuku bez ohledu-"

„Ne." Harry se usmál a poplácal postel vedle sebe. „Pojď sem. Naše šance zbulit školu – plánuju jí náležitě zneužít. A tebe."

„Mohu se k tomu vyjádřit?"

„Nikoliv."

Severus zalezl zpátky do postele. „Oběti, které podstupuji," zasupěl.

Se zazubením se Harry na Severuse obkročmo posadil. „Ty můj trpiteli."

**»» konec ««**


	9. Představivost 1

**»»««**

* * *

**Představivost 1/2**

**_Imagination_**

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

* * *

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst **ZDE**:

alisanne . insanejournal 1569565 . html

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 2x100 slov**

* * *

**»»««**

**Představivost**

**»»««**

**1/2**

**»»««**

„Představ si tropický ráj," zašeptal Harry. „Slunce pálí, nápoje jsou vychlazené, máš v duši naprostý klid–"

„Mám tak leda úpal," podotknul Severus suše.

Harry si povzdechnul. „Máš se snažit uvolnit."

Severus se zamračil. „Říkal jsem, že hypnóza nebude k ničemu."

„Ty se ani nesnažíš!"

Severus se nadurděně zvednul. „Tohle je směšné–"

Harry ho zatlačil nazpět do lenošky. „Poppy říkala, že máš vysoký krevní tlak a musíš víc odpočívat." Usmál se. „Nebo raději lektvar?"

Severus si nakvašeně lehnul.

„Představ si vrcholek hory–"

Severus se ušklíbnul. „Znám něco více uvolňujícího."

„No?"

„Vážně," zapředl Severus a natáhnul se po Harrym.

**»»««**


	10. Představivost 2

**»»««**

* * *

**Představivost 2/2**

**_Imagination_**

* * *

**»»««**

**Napsala:** **Alisanne**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Alisanne**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

* * *

**»»««**

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst **ZDE**:

alisanne . insanejournal 1569565 . html

**»»««**

**Snarry**

**Rating: PG**

**Drabble - 2x100 slov**

* * *

**»»««**

**Představivost**

**»»««**

**2/2**

**»»««**

Harry se sesunul na Severuse. „Tohle že mělo být uklidňující?" zalapal po dechu. Severus cítil na krku teplo jeho přerývaného dechu.

Polaskal Harryho pozadí. „Rozhodně jsem si to užil."

Harry opět vzdychnul. „Ano, ale–"

„A představ si, že kdybys to ďábelské kouzlo na měření krevního tlaku seslat _teď_, zjistil bys, že jsem zcela uvolněný," pokračoval Severus.

Harry zvednul hlavu a kouzlo seslal. Překvapeně zamrkal, když byly zobrazené cifry bezpečně ve zdravé hranici. „No to se podívejme!"

„Říkal jsem to," prohodil Severus samolibě.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Takže sex místo lektvarů?"

„A to se vůbec ptáš?"

Harry se zazubil. „Nemám námitek."

**»»konec««**


End file.
